samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Akari
Akari, birth name, Mitarai Toukichirou, is a transgendered male-to-'female Shaman'. Known for being one of the[http://samuraideeprkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Shiseiten Shiseiten], Akari also served for many years under Hishigi, aiding in the Mibu Reconstruction Project and eventually forcefully being converted to act as Hishigi's Imperial Guard. History Born with immense power, as a child, Akari was reviled by other humans as being 'freakish' for her healing abilities. Though she tried to help the people around her and longed to be accepted, she eventually grew tired of humans and sought refuge in the Mibu Village where other shamans had gone to escape persecution. There, she was taken in by Hishigi and trained further in combative and healing arts until adulthood. During this time, Toukichirou abandoned the identity of a man and adopted the name 'Akari', choosing to dress and speak like a woman. Later, Hishigi implanted the Medusa Eye into Akari's left hand in order to monitor her movements and use her for combat. After some time, Akari managed to escape from the Mibu clan and went on the run in, constantly being ambushed by assassins under Hishigi's orders. When she first meets [http://samuraideeprkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Eyes_Kyo Kyo] and the other Shiseiten she is posing as the head of a cult, she earns Kyo's admiration for showing fearlessness in the face of death and he invites her to come along with him on his travels and she becomes the fourth and final member of the group. Abilities / Notable Attacks Akari displays potent healing capabilities, and serves as the medic of the Shiseiten; although not without a price in which she collects in exchange for her services in the form of secrets. Being a Shaman, he doesn't fight in the frontline She wields the Medusa Eye, in which turns everyone who makes eye contact with it into dust. It is embedded in his gloved left hand by Hishigi as a way to spy on him and to awaken his true powers. When activated, the Medusa Eye takes over Akari and transforms him into Ashura. Kyo kills the Eye by showing it a reflection of itself, from which point on Akari is free of its control. '1) Base' '''- Healing Spell ( 'Houriki' ) '- Air Vamp ( 'Houriki' ) The ability to steal the life force of her opponent thrown magic . '- Reject' This technique allows Akari to remove foreign bodies from a person ( for example Crime 'Crime Monster' ) '- True Medusa Eye This is an ancient eye embedded in her gloved left hand that turns everyone who makes eye contact with it into stone and they then crumble to ashes soon afterward. The Medusa Eye also serves to protect its bearer from evil spells '''2) Ashura Mode When the Medusa Eye takes over Akari's mind and body, she turns into Ashura, boosting her combat stats to rival even the likes of Kyo and Hotaru. ' ' '''- Petrification Blade' While in Ashura mode only, the blade extending from the Medusa Eye petrifies anything it cuts. The petrified areas slowly spread until the entire object has been turned to stone, which will eventually crumble into ash. The blade can also be morphed into any shape Akari desires '- Cable Cross' '' '' A technique exclusive to Ashura mode. The Medusa Eye's blade splits into multiple extending tendrils and are fired into the floor, they emerge from various random points from the ceiling, floor, and walls to strike the foe from numerous angles all at once. '- High Core Crusher''' A powerful and fast technique exclusive to Ashura mode. Akari's Medusa Eye blade increases its size and shape to form a large drill. Akari then launches himself at the enemy, drill first. The attack generates sufficient speed and force that the wind as Akari flies towards her target can rip apart a small building Category:Characters Category:Shaman Category:Shiseiten Category:Hishigi Imperial Guards